1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a camera, and more particularly, to a camera comprising a data imprinting means that can imprint any data on a film as photosensitive means, and a means for displaying the data.
2. Description of the Related Art
The conventional cameras of this type have been inconveneint in that they could display and imprint only the photographing date or time in the form of "year/month/day" or "day/hour/minute", respectively, and that in order to display or imprint the lapse of time starting from any specified date for the purpose of recording the growth of a child, animal or plant, it was necessary to provide each of them with an expensive interchangeable back cover or the like comprising a capability of setting any arbitrary data. In addition, these cameras have presented a disadvantage of low operability, because it was necessary to enter any lapse of time in them as required.